


【月黑】杀手

by shengluo01



Series: 杀手 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Dom Tsukishima Kei, Hurt Kuroo Tetsurou, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Sub Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Tsukishima Kei, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: Summary：Underage！！！年龄操作有！Tsukishima Kei age is 30Kuroo Tetsurou is 15Intersex Kuroo Tetsurou  黑尾是双性有Hurt描写，精神控制调教。月是杀手，26岁那年杀掉了黑尾的父母。然后去孤儿院收养了因为他的缘故变成孤儿的黑尾，黑尾当时在孤儿院认识了几个小伙伴，他是里面最大的孩子，孤儿院对他们并不好，他在的时候还能帮其他孩子弄点吃的，所以他不想被收养，就一直拒绝所有收养人。和几个伙伴约好等长大就一起离开孤儿院——然后月岛出现在他面前。黑尾失去了亲眼目睹父母被月岛杀害的记忆，以为父母是被寻仇的人杀死的，他只记得母亲让他快逃，其他都不记得了。所以对月的出现也没有很敏感。
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: 杀手 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015705
Kudos: 11





	【月黑】杀手

他拒绝被月收养，那年他12岁，他拒绝被月收养的第二天醒来发现自己已经在月的别墅里，月岛给他戴了金属项圈，他试着逃跑，但没用。项圈会在他触碰别墅大门的时候放出电流让他难以动弹。他拿绝食来抗议，月便给他注射了营养药剂后捆住了他的双手。也是那天他迫不得已让自己身体的秘密暴露在月眼前，双性的身体，青涩又淫荡。他打过手枪，不止一次。但从来没有月的双手带给他的快感多，他在床上扭动，胡乱踢动的双腿被月岛紧紧压制着，他被迫对自己的养父张开双腿，月岛沾满润滑液的手指开拓了他的前后穴，等到双穴能够容纳鸽子蛋大小的跳蛋进入后，他给男孩装上他从来没有体验过的道具，连两个乳尖也没有放过。  
然后月岛把他一个人关在窄小的橱柜里，剥夺了他的视觉，夺走了他说话的权利。他不知道被关了多久，他的阴茎抖动了两下已经射不出什么。他屁股下的衣物湿漉漉的，哪怕微小的，从缝隙里传来的空气吹拂在他的身上都能造成他又一次潮喷。现在什么都好，他只想这个地狱早点过去。等月岛解开他的手腕，他下意识抓住了眼前的人，不愿意月岛再离开。  
那是他第一次被月岛调教，这个调教也由此变成了日程。在15岁生日前月岛从未插入过他，他后穴和前穴接纳最多的也就是跳蛋和扩阴器，但是这三年的调教深入骨髓，月岛会在他乖乖承受完调教后亲吻他，抚摸他。会在他半夜吓得睡不着时把他搂进怀里安抚他。他很习惯抱着枕头爬上月岛的床甚至幻想他的养父肏他。  
脖子上的项圈不再是他拼命想要摆脱的东西，项圈能够带给他安全感，在月岛不在家的时候他就靠着项圈上月岛残留的气息入眠。他也习惯用手指触碰阴蒂和后穴，不需要插入，粗暴揉弄两下阴唇他下面流出的水就有可能弄脏他最喜欢的床单。  
15岁生日前一天，月岛蒙着他的眼睛把他带到了地下室。他听到地下室还有第三人粗重的喘息声，月岛往他手里塞了一把刀子，让他对准喘息声发出的地方刺下去。他意识到这样做会发生什么，拼命摇头拒绝，但月岛勒紧了他的项圈。又附身轻轻咬着他的耳朵，告诉他如果做得好就有奖励。他颤抖着迈出了一步，他听到对方粗重的喘息和破碎的求饶，他没有办法，按照月岛的命令，他下意识把刀捅了进去。  
只是偏离了一厘米。  
月岛咋舌。  
这算是糟糕的作品，但没什么。他解开蒙着黑尾眼睛的丝光布，15岁的男孩在那双大如铜铃凸出的眼珠瞪视下浑身发抖，这就够了。他在男孩耳边说着因为他糟糕的技术，这个人要享受25分钟痛苦的死亡——黑尾脸色煞白，喷溅在男孩身上的血液被月岛一一舔舐干净，他把还在发抖的男孩翻了个身，卷起过长的T恤下摆，用力插了进去。  
习惯了调教的身体几乎在插入的那刻就讨好地吮吸月岛的性器，男孩的体内紧致又丝滑，双性的身体拥有比女性还要娇小的雌穴，但在三年的不断耕耘下雌穴已经可以自动泌出水液，男孩只在最初插入的那瞬间发出了痛呼，接着就是月岛在这三年内听惯了的声音。蜷缩成团的手指和夹紧的内壁是男孩爽得头皮发麻的证据。尚未成熟的性器淅淅沥沥地留下稀薄的液体。月岛又顶了几下，直到他萌生出射精的欲望，才操进男孩的子宫口，把身下的野猫变成独属于自己的家猫。  
被月岛的精液灌溉的瞬间，黑尾体会到了安全感。他被真正占有了，那样的感觉让他做什么都行。地面上还在抽动的身体已经影响不了他，他转过身，手臂挂在月岛身上，主动向对方索取了一个吻。月岛抽出疲软的性器，雌穴里渗出的体液被他抹在男孩的脸上，黑尾将腿跨上月岛的肩头，他后仰躺在书桌上，胸前的两点在刚刚的性事中挺立着，月岛附身采撷了男孩胸前果实，他的阴茎在男孩的臀缝间摩擦，又占有了男孩身体最后的纯洁。


End file.
